Remember
by hookedonpalmer
Summary: AU (Once Upon a Time inspired) Doccubus end game. Lauren and Bo find themselves feeling confused and unhappy in their lives and escape their little town. (Other pairings also present)
1. Chapter 1

**Bear with me, English is after all my third language. I hope you'll enjoy this, I haven't written in a long time and Doccubus has inspired me. This is inspired by the Once Upon a Time storyline, a show worth watching. (Regina/Emma) Doccubus end game, I promise. **

Chapter One

I heard the town clock strike eight fifteen as stood in my bedroom. I tucked a loose brown strand of hair behind my ear. My thoughts were scrambled as I looked around my room. I turned to open my top dresser drawer.

"Damn it" I echoed through the walls of my large, half empty home.

I grabbed the three last pairs of clean underwear as well as my socks. I closed the drawer and reached into the one directly under, collecting my pajama bottoms, packing them into a small bag. I finished stuffing my clothing into the cramped luggage, throwing the strap over my shoulder. I stopped, my hand on the door nob and took one last long look at the room I left behind me before closing the door. I made my way down the stairs, admiring the details carved into the dark wood of the stair case. I paused, feeling my facial features twist into a quizzical expression as I tried to remember the day I purchased this home. I came up short and continued on my way out the front door. I grabbed my wallet and keys before locking the door behind me, taking a step back onto my porch to admire the Victoria styled home I used to call my home.

My eyes darted to my wrist, looking for the time, forty five minutes. In forty five minutes, Hale, the man I married so long ago I couldn't remember when, would be home in forty five minutes. I turned to my car and pressed the button on the keychain the unlocked the doors and revved the engine. I slipped into my seat and backed onto the road, heading out of town. I watched the houses around me slowly disappear into the tall trees. They cast shadows on the hood of my car, blocking the sun from hitting the pavement. The music emanating from my Bluetooth Linked cellphone ceased to play, replaced by a familiar ringtone.

_"Call from... Santiago, Hale... Call from..." _

"Ignore." I muttered as I pressed the red button on my steering wheel. I lifted my eyes back onto the road, noticing a blonde woman walking along its side wearing a backpack.

"That's odd, its not even hiking season yet."

_"Call from..."_

I pressed the green button on the opposite side of my steering wheel, as I pulled over to the side of the road. I know my car is meant to be hands free, however I still felt more comfortable driving undistracted by conversation.

"Hey."

"Honey, when are you coming home. You know I miss you after a long day at work."

"Yeah, I'll be right there, sorry I headed out to the grocery store. See you soon." The lies tasted like venom as they were easing their way out of my mouth. I felt guilty but I knew in my gut, I had to do this. I hung up the phone, rolled down my window and threw it as far as I could. It crackled on the pavement as it broke into piece of shattered glass as I rolled my window shut. A knock coming from the right side of my vehicle startled me. I could see a shy smile on a gorgeous blonde woman with lose curls framing her prominent jaw the pane of glass in the passenger door. She waved her hand at me, in response I lowered the window half way.

"I thought you were maybe stopped because you wanted to offer me a ride?" She looked incredibly stunning, and uncertain. Her eyes shifted down with discomfort and her lips pulled more to left of her face.

"Oh well, I was actually taking a call." I muttered trying to wrap my brain around her request.

"I'm so sorry... I'll be on my way." She looked disappointed and embarrassed, her cheeks flushed as she pulled away from the car. Desperate to get to know this woman and hoping for some company to keep me from losing my mind, I reached over and opened the passenger door.

"Where are you headed?" I asked as I flashed her a wide smile.

It was but an typical Thursday morning in my loft. I smashed my hand against the beastly machinery on my nightstand, silencing it's death cries, announcing it was five in the morning. I turned over to my right side and forced my eyes open. The room was a dull blue, sun hinting at coming up. I pushed the heavy blankets off my naked body and lifted myself from my bed. I headed toward the shower, appreciating the hot water. Interrupted my the grossly irritating noise of my alarm clock, I groaned as I realized I'd forgotten to turn it off completely. I rushed through my shower to turn off the sounds and continued with my morning routine. I picked out a dark blue pair of scrubs and threw my hair in a ponytail. I rushed through breakfast and walked out of my door gulping down a cup of coffee. I took in a deep breath and long look at the familiar hospital building before heading inside.

I arrived for my shift in pediatrics at seven o'clock sharp. I made my way to nursing station to ask about my patients progress while I was gone, I preferred the personal rapport versus reading facts off of a chart, though I did both. I stepped into my first patient room. Kathleen Pelletier read the chart, severe bronchitis.

"Hey there kiddo, you're looking fantastic this morning." I teased cheerily.

"I'm not fantastic, I had a nightmare." She said with a pout.

"Well... Do you want to tell me about it?" I felt her eyes look up to me and feel with anxiety.

"No, I want to forget it." She turned her head towards me and tugged on my sleeve, I leaned in close. "Lauren, I think I heard my parents talk about getting separated. They were fighting in the hallway after you left." Her eyes filled with tears and fear as she told me the story.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you'll see. They'll be able to find a way to be happy and it'll be for the best. Now what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Can you bring me a doughnut?" She smiled tentatively.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back." I giggled as I walk away from the poor girl.

I told a nurse to page me while I crossed the street to get a doughnut. As I walked across the street to a small cafe, I looked up at the town clock and watched it strike eight fifteen. I stopped for a second feeling a wave of emotions run through me. I was suddenly so self aware and I dug through myself, trying to figure out what was going on. It felt like my life had been dragging on in the same way for years and years now. A honking car pulled me out of my daze. I continued into the shop and brought my patient her doughnut. I called over another doctor and asked them to cover my ward for the day as I was feeling completely under the weather. I walked back hone utterly confused and stood in my loft, feeling like I was in a stranger's home.

I went to the laundry room and shoved some clothes into my hiking bag, and proceeded to fill it with other necessities. I changed into jeans and a low cut tee, getting rid of the scrubs. I compressed to massive bag with the help of the handy straps on its sides and threw on my raincoat. I slid my bag onto my shoulders and locked the door behind me. As I heard the thump of my loft door shutting, I couldn't help but think of what I was doing. I thought of my patients and what I was leaving behind but thought to myself that they'd be okay with the support of the other doctors.

"What the hell am I doing?" I said as I walked onto the side walk, heading out of town.

I listened to music as I walked, finding it helpful to forget what had just happened to me. It was confusing me to think about it too much, instead I focused on the task at hand, running away. My heart dropped as a car drove past me, breaking me out of my spell. It slowed down and came to a stop shortly in front of me. I walked over to the passenger side window and knocked, nervously.

I had never hitchhiked before and I wasn't sure how to react. I decide to put on a charming face, hoping it would help my chances. The window rolled down and a brunette leaned forward to stare at me.

She was beautiful, with long dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. Her mouth was slightly open. I smiled a little wider and edged closer to the glass.

"I thought you were maybe stopped because you wanted to offer me a ride?" Her brow furrowed a little and she pushed her lips together in a tight line. She looked right before looking at me again.

"Oh well, I was actually taking a call." The words slipped out of her mouth as she looked out of her own window, and back at me.

"I'm so sorry... I'll be on my way." I started moving back, feeling disappointed and embarrassed at my first attempt to hitch-hike. I heard movement in the vehicle and the door cracked open, she gave me a welcoming smile.

"Where are you headed?" I felt a flutter of excitement in my stomach as I opened the door wider.

"Can I put my bag in the back seat?" I asked, unable to contain my join and hearing it seep into my voice.

"No problem." I heard the doors unlock and I grabbed the handle and pulled it open. I bent down and pushed my bag into the back seat, steadying myself on the edge and pushing it further down with my other hand. I looked over at the stranger in the driver seat and she had her eyes me. Her gaze was locked on my chest as she liked he lips. I looked down and noticed my bra was showing, I felt my cheeks heat up in a blush.

I took my seat beside her and closed the door. I stole a glance in her direction, she was shifting into drive and pressing on the gas pedal while simultaneously biting down on her bottom lip. Her eyes were shifting between my chest and the road.

"You never told me where you were headed?" She asked, a small smile revealing a shadow of a simple.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I shifted in my driver's seat, tilting my body more towards my right. Holding the steering wheel by my left hand, I turned my head towards the stranger in my vehicle, taking advantage of the on going straight stretch of road.

"I didn't catch your name?" She asked in a light, casual tone. I noticed her movements from the corner of my eye, she smiled widely as she posed the question.

"I'm Bo Dennis, and you?" I was more than glad that she'd opened up an opportunity for conversation. I felt a need to know more about this hitch hiker.

"Pleased to meet you Bo. I'm Lauren Lewis." Her voice was sweet as icing as my name rolled off her tongue, light flutters tickled my stomach, I loved the way it sounded coming from her mouth.

"Are you from town?" I was shocked I didn't recall this Lauren, though something about her was so familiar.

"Yes, I've been living in Storybrooke for... God, as long as I can remember." She let out a short laugh as her brow creased in confusion. She looked out of the window as the trees slowly thinned out and cleared into massive fields.

"And what do you do for a living Miss Lewis?" Trying to break the moment of silence, I took a chance to learn more about Lauren.

Her eyes shifted towards me and quickly back to the window. She turned her body away from me in the slightest, yet I still noticed the quick movement.

"I worked at the hospital, in research." Her voice became more calculated, arising suspicion.

"Are you a lab tech?" I didn't understand what she was hiding, but I respect her choice to keep her personal information undisclosed.

"Um, yeah, I deal with samples."

The conversation ended there, the vehicle remaining silent until we rolled into the next town. I pulled the car over at a gas station, pumping fuel into it's tank. I rolled my eyes at the sign, advertising the 'low' price of 146.5... Gas prices are on the rise. I turned to my counterpart before starting my car.

"I'm getting hungry, do you want to stop for some food?" I bit my lip in anticipation for her response. I didn't like being on the receiving end of the silent treatment and I felt horribly for upsetting her. I regretted my pushiness but part of me wished to inquire more. Her reaction was quite strange to me, I didn't completely shut people out when they were pushy, I would just change the direction of the conversation.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, that would be nice." She sounded a little bit more cheery than before, giving me a sliver of hope for an enjoyable lunch.

We pulled into a small diner, a couple minutes away from the gas station. I hurried into the small building, immediately taking a seat and calling the waitress. I was starving. After a few seconds, Lauren took a seat in front of me. Seeing her in the light, facing me, out of the shadows of the trees, she was breath taking. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. Her well defined jaw stood out, making her mouth the center of my attention. I bit down on my lip, as my eyes were focused on hers.

She cleared her throat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, snapping me out of my daze.

"What did you want to order, Bo?" She looked up to the waitress standing to my right, chewing gum and holding a pad with her right hand. She rested her pencil on the pad and shot me an impatient glare.

"I'm so sorry, do you have a lunch special?" I rushed, nervously.

"Crispy chicken sandwich with a soup or a salad of your choice, cup of coffee or a can of pop." She sighed in one annoyed breath, tapping the tip of her pencil on her pad.

"I'll have that, with a Caesar salad and coffee, please." Flashing her a smile, hoping to lighten up her mood.

"And you?" She turned towards Lauren, her eyes on her pad as she wrote my order.

"I'll have the same, thank you." She said, with a smile, keeping her eyes on mine.

Without a word the waitress left our table and disappeared in the back of her counter. I took a second to look over the dinner, the walls were painted in light colors and the counter the wrap along the back wall was grey. Typical dinner tables were scattered all over, colored white black and grey, much like the tiles floor.

"You never did tell me where you worked?" Lauren teased. Two coffees appeared in front of us and as quick as they came, the waitress disappeared.

"Well I'm kind of a freelance private investigator, I make my own schedule which is nice." I grinned, proud of my wise career choice. It offered me the freedom I need.

"Wow, you must get into all kinds of trouble." She teased, making me self conscious.

"It's part of the job, I'm good at getting out of it." I pointed out, puffing my chest and giving her a cocky look.

"And that ring on your finger, are you married?" Suddenly aware of the piece of gold tailored into a circle, I spun it around my left ring finger and removed it.

"Oh? Um, no I'm not. I just, I wear it for good luck, it was my mothers." I held at eye level, giving it a good long look, it was way too big and bulky for my taste. I stuffed it into my pocket.

"You don't have to take it off?" She asserted, worry clouding her face.

"I'd rather not scratch it." I mumbled, as I watched the food we ordered make its way to our table. The waitress set our plates in front us and left.

"Thanks...?" We mumbled as she darted away from us without taking a second look. We shared a quizzical looking and a shrug before digging into our meals.

After an unsatisfactory lunch, and an ever lingering sense of absolute hunger, we left the dinner, Lauren covering the tab using my gas expense as an excuse. We drove off headed towards the city, not bothering to stop until we arrived at a pleasant hotel in Chicago. Small talk filled the interior of my car as we followed the flow of the pavement leading towards our short term destination. We leaned on my parked car in the parking lot outside of the building, discussing room arrangements before going in.

"Well, I wouldn't mind sharing a queen bed, it'll save us some cash." Suggested Lauren, with a flirtatious underlying tone.

I bit my lip and felt a blush creep into my cheeks. I looked away, to hide my embarrassment.

"That's a little more than alright with me..." Watching her turn red and attempt to hide that blush. I licked my lips as I felt my breathing become more shallow. She was starting to get to me, I was hoping she wasn't the shy type and I'd get to watch her disrobe in front of me.

She let out a soft chuckle and pointed towards the entrance of the hotel.

"We should maybe head inside." She pushed herself off of the car and walked over to the front door. She opened it up and motioned me to enter.

"Ladies first." She winked at me, making me chuckle in return.

We checked in and took the elevator the fifth floor. I felt like a teenager, resisting the urge to cup her chin with my hand and pull her mouth onto mine. I recalled the last time I had had my period, trying to understand where all the hormones were coming from. I realized I was smack dab in ovulation and sighed, unimpressed with the wonders of the female body.

The elevator doors opened and we stepped out, searching for our room. I noticed an ice dispenser near our room, leaving myself a quick reminder of its location. I swiped the key card in the door handle and ventured forward in the mediocrely decorated room. I opened up the mini fridge and shot a glace and Lauren.

"Wine?" I suggested with a sly corner smile.

"Sounds fantastic right about now." She said, letting out a small moan. My breath stopped for a moment I had to stand up to mask my red cheeks.

"I'll go get ice." I announced, needing some space to calm myself down. I wasn't about to have sex with this girl, who knows how long I'd have her travel along side me, I didn't want to complicate things.

"And I'll go for a shower." She said looking me over, hand to toe and back up again before closing the door behind her. I heard the water start running and let out a sigh.

Keeping my hands to myself was going to be incredibly difficult. I snatched up the ice bucket in frustration and half stomped out of the room, key in my pocket. I made my way to the ice machine. My mind was running wild with fantasies about the gorgeous girl, naked and wet in our room, who'd soon be in my bed.

A man was filling up a bucket of his own with ice, waiting for him to be done, I rested my back against the wall behind him. I could barely stop myself from squirming and moaning, god I was so horny. The man turned around too swiftly and almost ran into me, I held my hands up to stop him from smashing his head into mine, landing them on his chest.

"Oh... I'm so sorry... I, I... I didn't see you!" He stuttered, through heavy breaths as his eyes seemed glued to mine.

I couldn't resist the urge to twist my hand into fist fills of his shirt and pull him into me. He dropped his bucket of ice on the floor and our lips mashed together. I parted his lips with mine and met his tongue, I felt vibrations echo through my body, suddenly aware of every cells pumping its way through my veins, my lungs burned and ached in anticipation. I forced kissed him hard, parting his lips wider, leaving his mouth open against mine. I grabbed his hips and pushed them against mine, feeling his cock, hard as a rock, press against my cunt. He let out an audible moan. I felt like I was running out of air, my lungs squeezing and forcing me to take in a deep breath, as though I had been deprived of oxygen for hours. The lingering feeling of hunger that had haunted me all day slowly disappeared as I felt the man I was holding shake and whimper, his muscles stiffening. I felt him turn cold and tried to push him away from me. He dropped onto the floor, as I gasped for air, feeling my body come down from what I assumed was the strangest orgasm I'd ever lived. I got down on my knees and held the strangers face in my hands.

"Wake up! WAKE UP!"

He didn't respond. His face was a pale white, almost freezer burnt around his mouth, where mine had been. I stood up quickly, taking a few steps backwards. I ran solutions through my head but all I could think about was the murder I was now responsible for.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I closed the washroom door behind and pressed my back against it. I bit my lip and let out a sigh. I couldn't believe how sexy the woman behind me was. She wore leather and eyeliner better than anyone I'd ever met. I almost exclaimed how incredibly beautiful I thought she was when I sat down in front of her in the dinner. It was as if I saw her for the first time, in the light, face to face, I truly realized how absolutely breath taking this woman was. I took a few steps forward and had the water run. I took off my clothing, leaving it in a messy pile on the tile floor, turning on the shower. I stepped in, noticing the removable shower head. I bit my lip, hearing Bo close the door behind her. I grabbed the tiny shampoo bottle and lathered it into my thick hair. I massage my scalp, moving my hands to my neck, undoing the knots in my muscles. Moved onto my shoulders, wincing as I manipulated a kink on my right. I closed my eyes, and ran my finger tips along my chest, lowering them to my stomach. I spread the soap onto my hips, picturing Bo's hands instead of mine. I slide my hand lower, gasping when they settled where I needed them.

"Bo..." I moaned, imagine her tongue running licking every inch of my wet cunt. I moaned again as I moved my hips back and forth in rhythm against myself, only increasing my thrusts until I felt my body stiffen and come, as I gasped for breath. I couldn't have spent one more second with that woman without wanting to sit on her face. She had a hold on me, one i couldn't understand.

I finished my shower, undistracted, dried myself and wrapped the towel around me. I stepped out of the tub, and opened the bathroom door. Bo was sitting on the edge of the bed, a look of sheer horror on her face. I cautiously moved in front of her, snapping my fingers in front of her, I was confused and alert. She looked up at me, her eyes wide and her eyebrows so tight together they almost seemed like one.

"Bo? Are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Lauren, we've got to go." She urged. "What are you waiting for, get dressed!"

"What's going on?" I begged, utterly confused. I grabbed my back pack and dropped my towel, I could feel Bo's eyes on me.

"God, Lauren, you're beautiful." She gasped in awe. I was surprised at her strong reaction, as she slowly edged towards me. My heart was pounding in my ears, she stopped a foot away.

"Don't do that in front of me!" She exclaimed as she backed up and made her way to the bathroom. I could hear her pacing back and forth in the confined space.

I dressed myself, still wet from the almost savage look of pure want O saw in her eyes, which at that moment seemed to have a light blue glow. I winced as my brain seized in pain, trying to recall what that nagging, familiar feeling meant. I knock on the bathroom door, wearily.

"Bo, I'm dressed, are you going to tell me what's going on?" I pleaded, absolutely confused. She opened the door swiftly, darting across the room to pick up her bag and mine, and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the room.

"We're leaving, if I tell you, you'll think I'm crazy." She turned left, towards the elevator, and stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around, in the opposite direction and found the stairs. We left through and emergency exit door, hoping into her car at a heavily rushed pace.

"I promise, I won't think you're crazy." I said, buckling my seat belt.

"Then you'll call the police on me." She mumbled, nervously driving her car past the speed limit.

"See, I won't. Just tell me, you can trust me." I took my cellphone out of my pocket as I was assuring her of my intentions and through it out of the open window.

She let out a desperate laugh.

"Why should I, trust you?! In fact, your ride ends here. Get out, Doctor Lewis." She pulled over the car, and glared at me, her soft brown eyes turning cold as ice.

My jaw dropped, complete surprise washing over my face. I had tried to hide my career choice, looking for less questions about my sudden urge to leave. How did she know this?

"Bo, I can explain, I didn't want you to ask about my reasons behind leaving. I shouldn't of done that, but you can trust me, I don't want any trouble." I changed quickly in a soft voice, trying to diminish the severity of my lies.

"I don't want to hurt you, but this is a dangerous world right now, I can't have people knowing this. There I no one here to protect me. If I tell you what happened, you have to promise not to tell anyone. If you don't want that weight on your shoulders, I can tell you care for me. You can leave and never come back. If you stay, Lauren... Understand that we're fugitives now." She spoke swiftly, rushing her words, her eyes locked on mine. I could feel passion weigh every word. She reached over and held my hand as she said my name, making my heart beat uncontrollably.

"Bo, I'm not going to leave your side." I said softly, meaning every word.

She looked into my eyes, worried.

"Alright, you have to believe me."

"I will." I promised.

"Okay, I went out for ice, I was really... Aroused, let's say." She said, her eyes on her hands lifting up for a moment, weigh my reaction. She blushed slightly, making my own cheeks hot .

"There was a man there, he turned and tripped into me, I stopped him with my hands and as soon as they touched his chest I couldn't stop myself I had to kiss him, I couldn't help it, it was stronger than me." She spoke in a rush, fidgeting and bitting her lips, absolutely nervous. "I don't know what happened, one second I was kissing him, and he was moaning and I couldn't breath and then he dropped dead. I didn't know what happened, until I sad down. It hit my in a swarm of memories, I remember Lauren!" Her voice rose in excitement.

She reached over and held by hands. I was frozen on the spot, I knew she had murdered someone but I wasn't scared, I didn't know what to feel. Suddenly, I felt calm. Bo's thumb was tracing circle on my palm, she looked up at me and starting speaking softly.

"I remember, Lauren. I remember, I'm a succubus, I'm fae, I remember the ash held you captive but now you're free. I remember everything! Lauren, don't you remember?" Her voice had become desperate.

She looked into my eyes, waiting for me to say something, I tried to speak but I didn't know what to say. I wanted to go home, but I wanted to stay. I was scared, but I was intrigued.

"Lauren?" She begged, almost whimpered.

She waited for me to respond, I lowered my head in confusion, trying to collect my thoughts and my feelings. She slid her hand under my chin and edged ger face near mine. She met my lips with her and kissed me softly. I felt my heart drop into my stomach, my toes going numb. Her other hand ran up my arm, leaving a burning trace, making me lose control of my breathing. I felt my self quiver, pleasure aching all over my body as she traced my lower lip with her tongue. She parted my lips with hers, leaving my mouth open wide. I felt a tugging sensation in my lungs, burning yet every second was like an individual orgasm shaking my bones. She pushed me away, panting, leaving electricity shocking every inch of my skin. I caught my breath, my head spinning. Memories flooding my brain, a yell escaped my lips as my brain flinched. I caught myself as the wave ended, suddenly aware of the truth.

"Bo?" I looked at her, realizing what was happening. "We need to go back home."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The trip back to Storybrooke was quiet, worry heavy on our minds. I drove my car in silence, Lauren sitting next to me. She would look out the window, occasionally reaching over and placing a comforting hand on my thigh, squeezing to let me know she was there, that this was real. I couldn't believe what was happening to my fae community.

I recalled the moment it happened, Lauren and I sitting on the sofas in the Dal, sipping on beer and talking about the most recent scandal. Lauren was just freed from the ash and reunited with her girlfriend, Nadia, who had tried to kill her. Suddenly Trick scuttled out from behind his bar and over to us. He pulled something out of his pocket, a liquid in a brown, corked vial. He seemed anxious and rushed.

"Drink this." He pleaded, handing the vial to me.

"Trick, what is this?" Confused by his straightforwardness, though this wasn't completely out of character.

"We don't have time, drink now explain later." He nearly shoved the vial in my mouth, forcing me to drink it.

It tasted absolutely horrific, it was think and brown, it got caught in my throat and I held back a cough. He moved on to Lauren, making the same request.

"What's happening Trick, is Bo in danger?" She asked after she swallowed the substance.

"We're all in danger, we have only but minutes until we all lose hope." He urged, desperately shaking his head.

"Oh come on Trick, nothing can beat the unaligned succubus and you know that. I don't let anyone tell me what to do. " I proudly exclaimed, throwing a wink Lauren's way.

"You don't understand, hundreds of years ago I lost an important book, in it told the story of another world, a world filled with magic and fairytale creatures." He sighed, hopelessness rising in his eyes. "In the book, a curse is mentioned. A curse that send all of the people of the Enchanted Forest to a town called Storybrooke, where they lived trapped, frozen in a daze, suffering in a world without magic or fae or anything but the mundane, but humans. I suspect the Morrigan has found a way to make a portal to that world and has retrieved the curse, before it was invoked and has brought it into our world. I believe she is banishing all fae to Storybrooke, where we will forget ourselves and our lives frozen in a daze until someone saves us. Kenzie will find you, she will help you beat the Morrigan."

"How will we find her I we forget all about this world?" Lauren asked, worried.

"Forget that, I'm going to go see Evony and give her one hell of an ass kicking, she needs to get off her high horse." I spat, aggravated.

"We don't have time! Bo, all it takes to break your curse is to feed. If you leave Storybrooke, you should get your abilities back. Lauren, if Bo kisses you, your curse should be lifted. The only power greater than anything in the enchanted forest is true love. Do you understand Bo?"

"Alright, I get it. Fairytales are just as real as mythical creatures. Surprise, surprise." I sighed, annoyed at how my world has been turned upside down yet again.

"True love Bo! Leave Storybrooke, make Lauren fall in love with you again and wait for Kenzie!"

"How are the three of us not going to be affected by this?" Asked Lauren, her scientific mind trying to adapt to the ideology of magic.

"You will fall into a temporary, induced coma. It will weaken the curse's affect on you, but it will not stop it from erasing all you memories." He explained, patiently.

"And how is Kenzie going to save the world?" I wondered, slightly proud of my bestie and slightly concerned.

"Well she was the first one here when I found out of the Morrigan's plans, you know how she is, drinking my bar away. I explained to her what she needed to know. I gave her the key to breaking the curse, and taught her how to use it. I gave her three times what you drank, a way to escape being affected by the curse altogether. I showed her how to find us, she will."

"How long do we have, Trick?" Lauren inquired.

"Not long."

I didn't hear his answer as the floor fell from underneath me and I felt my body spinning. I slipped in unconciousness only to wake up in a hospital in an entirely different town, as an entirely different Bo Dennis.

I was pulled out of my memories by Lauren's soft, anxious voice.

"What if she doesn't find us, Bo?" She asked in a worried tone. She bit her lip and I could tell she was torn by our predicament.

"She will, it's Kenzie. She's badass. She'll find us, she has too." I assured her. Her facial expression did not soften by my reassuring words. "Tell you what, when we get to Storybrooke, we'll find Trick's book, about the Enchanted Forest. With my private investigator skills, I shouldn't have a problem." I grinned, glad to finally have a structured idea of how to deal with this horrible mess.

"That sounds like a good place to start, but Bo? Won't Evony know that something is wrong?"

"I have you go back to Hale, my husband, or else it will arise suspicion. And you need to go back to what ever life you left back there."

She let out a desperate laugh, looking over at me and bursting into giggles again.

"You're married to Hale? No wonder you lied to me about it." She couldn't contain the nervous laughter, it was refreshing to see a smile on her face.

"Yes, the curse married me to Hale." I sighed, reaching into my pocket to put my ring back in my finger.

"What will you tell him?" She asked when she finally stopped her ridiculous giggle fit.

"That went for a hike, and got lost. Dropped my cell phone in the well." I stated, repeating my excuse in my head, making myself believe it.

I turned to Lauren, suddenly curious about her fake life and what it was like.

"What about you, Lauren, what mess did you leave behind?"

"Well, other than my patients in the hospital and the casual, recurrent hookups, not much." She stated.

"Hookups?" I barked in surprise.

"Yeah, I was seeing Tamsin, you know, the sheriff? And well... Madame the Mayor herself." She said casually, wincing in anticipation of my response.

"Evony?! That's perfect, we've got someone on the inside... Literally!" I laughed, making her red out of embarrassment.

"Not funny... Though you're right, it is quite beneficial."

"Well then, looks like your first mission is to get a hold of that book."

I noticed the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign pass by on my right, a wave of nausea flooding my stomach. I pulled th car over and asked Lauren to get out. I back my car up at an angle and pressed the gas pedal to the floor, sending my car into the forest. The landed in the middle of two trees, disabling the doors from being used. Lauren yelled my name behind me, as I crawled into the back seat. I smashed the back window and climbed my way out of the now totaled vehicle.

I could feel a sprain in my wrist and scrapes all over my body. I stumbled across the ditch and onto the pavement, falling on my knees in front of a frantic Lauren.

"Bo what the hell were you thinking!" She knelt beside me, taking her top off, dabbing at my cut cheeks. I leaned in closer, gently pressing my lips to her mouth. Her breathing increased in frequency and she moaned as she parted her lips for me, she knew what I needed. Her hands wrapped around my head and neck as she let small whimpers escape while I took what felt like a deep breath, absorbing her life force. I felt her body shake as I was reached her limit, but I didn't want to stop. I wanted to keep going, but I knew that even if I could give her more chi and bring her still body back to life, I would hurt her. She let out one loud whimper and I stopped myself instantaneously.

"I'm sorry I took too much." Feeling guilty, I took her face into my almost healed hands and kissed her softly.

"It's alright Bo, you needed too." She let out a groan as she got up to her feet. "I'll be just fine." She turned towards the vehicle, pointing in its direction. "What do we do with that?"

"We cover it with branches then walk the rest of the way. No one comes into or leaves town, anyway." I trekked through the bushes, ripping branches and placing them on top of the car.

Once covered, we headed back into town, going our separate ways, back to our fake lives. I opened the front door of my home, only to find it locked. I knocked, waiting anxiously for Hale to open the door.

"Bo? What the hell happened to you Bo?!" He cried, holding me in his arms. He held me at arms length sizing uo my scrapes and bruises, a confused look shadowing his broad features.

I lifted my hand to his cheek, petting his hair, comforting him.

"I'm back, I'm safe and that's all that counts." I felt my energy pulsating through my veins, across his skin.

"That's all that counts." He sighed, as he leaned in and pressed his thick lips against mine, enveloping me in a kiss. He moaned softly as I lifted my hand off his cheek, cutting the connection, removing him from my spell.

"You'll go to the hospital tomorrow and get fixed up." He stated, picking me up and carrying me off to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I squirmed in my office chair, trying to get comfortable. The lit computer screen begged my attention, but I had no interest in doing any paper work today. I had heard whispers of two people going missing, Bo and Lauren, in the same day. It was strange, in the twenty years I had been in Storybrooke, these things rarely happened.

"Vex." I spat, bitterly, through the intercom.

"Yes Miss Evony?" My assistant chanted, walking in through my office door.

"Fetch me the local news." I ordered.

"Yes mam, it would be a pleasure." His charming British accent dimmed by the thick door as he left instantaneously to get me what I had asked. I shut the computer and stood, reaching for my jacket. I would visit Lauren's apartment once again today to see if she was still in fact, missing.

I knew Vex would leave the paper on my desk, after all, he, much like the rest of the people in this quaint town, was like a dog to me, always at my beck and call.

I walked out of the office, chin high, feeling like I was on top of the world for yet another day, with many more to come. People used to fear me, where the fae used to be, until a certain unaligned succubus decided that she was better than anyone else. She spat in the face of fae tradition, mocking the authority and power I had worked so hard to earn in becoming the Morrigan. I felt proud to have the one thing Bo cherished most, but couldn't have in this world: Lauren. I could have anything and everything I wanted, but all of the people who secretly hated me, secretly wanted me day and the people who not so secretly felt the same had been stripped of everything they loved, stuck in a lie. In the world, in Storybrooke, I was queen. No one doubted the Mayor, I was in charge.

I stood in front of Lauren's building, hoping she would be home, curious as to what had happened to her. After spending so much time with her, I had grown fond of her quirks and her passion for science and medicine. She amazed me, her intelligence surpassed that of anyone I had ever known in my numerous, numerous years. I took the elevator to her floor, enjoying the familiar music that seemed to play continuously without fault, repeating the same songs everytime I entered its confined space. Lauren's door was locked, as per usual, I knocked taking in a deep breath, hoping she was there to answer.

As I reached into my pocket for my copy of the key, I heard her soft footsteps as she approached the door. My heart audibly beat at a quickened pace, relief washing over me.

"Where have you been all my life?" I asked, flirtatiously nonchalant.

"I took a night to get drunk at the cottage, I needed to wind down. Doctor's orders." She smiled, winking as she finished her remark.

"I would of gladly helped you wind down, why didn't you tell me?" I stepped into her loft, making myself at home. The white on more white, clean and modern looking open space cheered me up. I always liked visiting Lauren, though it did not happen often, the woman was overcharged with work.

"Well, I need to reconnect with my inner self." She teased, choosing her words wisely.

"Well that's definitely something I would have loved to do." I bit my lip, eyeing her from head to toe. I had never felt so attracted to a human before, as fae I viewed them as property, or better yet, food. But every fae that existed in the fae world was now in Storybrooke. Every person found in Storybrooke was nothing but plain old human. This world seemed so dull, no magic, no mythical creatures, nothing but plain old humans.

There was nothing plain or boring about Lauren Lewis. The way she rolled her eyes when she caught herself rambling on a subject that she was passionate about. The way her hair flowed perfectly around her face and past her shoulders, resting on her chest. The way the corners of her mouth turned upward as she fought to hide a smile when she flirted with me.

Lauren was special, one of a kind, I knew how deep my feelings for her went but I didn't allow myself to go there. I wasn't going to trust anyone, I didn't want to feel rejected or let down.

"It's not too late to lend a hand." She teased, biting her lip and walking towards me.

"I'd very much enjoy that." I took a swift step towards her, grabbing hold of her hip, pulling her and turning her away from me. I pressed her hips into me and she rested her head back, on my shoulder. I grabbed hold of her hair, pulling her neck, placing kisses and biting at her until she let out a moan. I ran my hand from her sides to her stomach, reaching down between her hips, finding her wet in anticipation of what I was about to do to her. I held her ass pressed against me, and pushed her head down, against the wall, bending her over.

"Stay." I ordered.

In one swift motion I removed her pants, exposing what I wanted to see. I got down on my knees, tasting her and teasing as she panted and muttered my name.

"Fuck, Evony, fuck me." She gasped.

"I give the orders here." I pulled my mouth off of her and got up on my feet. I ran my fingers along her lips, teasing her. I slide into her, giving in to her pleas and fucked her as hard as she begged me to.

We laid in bed, naked, her back turned to me. I ran my hands along the curves of her hips, hesitant to leave, but not trusting me to stay. I had never stayed night at Lauren's though it was terribly difficult to leave her after we shared a moment like this one. I wanted to hold her body against mine, feeling her heat on every inch of my skin, but I couldn't enable my feelings for her.

I took a deep breath and took my hand off of her hip, turning onto my back, staring at the ceiling. I would leave soon, but I had to soak in the moment one tad bit longer.

Her pager vibrated, taking me by surprise as it fell off of the night stand bedside me. She turned around, stretching on all fours around me, reaching the beeper on the ground. She remained in her stretched position as she read the words flashing on the tiny screen.

"I have to go to work." She rapidly jumped out of bed, reaching in to a shelf I her closet with piles of scrubs. She dressed herself in a flash, darting out of the room muttering a "Don't forget to lock." Before slamming the door behind her.

I was suddenly aware that I was due for a visit to the private investigator that had also seemed to vanish simultaneously with my Lauren.


End file.
